brookeredwoodlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Firefly Summer Camp
The Firefly Summer Camp is an idyllic summer retreat with ominous past stories that can pull you to the darkness. It is the main location of Don't Let the Darkness Consume You. History In 1974, Henry Smith, the chef at the camp, killed all the counselors in one of the cabins. Henry was captured and tried thanks to the key testimony of Barclay Wayans, the only survivor of the slaughter. Because of that, Henry was committed to the Misty Vale Asylum, a facility for the criminally insane. Ten years later, in 1984, Wayans bought the camp and created a safe place for the people to escape to during the summer. Emily, a former member of the camp who worked there as a chef, and Andrew, a camp janitor, decided to help him out by volunteering at the camp as their respective jobs again. With their mission of changing the dark vision of the world, the revolution art-themed group known as Liars Club, composed by Matthew Barton, Ashley Murray, Casey, William Sullivan, Jay Ambrose, and Mary Jane Fitzgerald, answered the call of Wayans to get jobs as counselors for their "summer holiday takeover". The club of counselors would soon realize that there is something dark and ominous about the camp. Description The Firefly Summer Camp is a big summer camp located inside a large redwood forest in Willow's Bell, California. Near the place, there's a boardwalk that is located in the Willow's Bell lake, which is connected to a river. The lake is swimmable, but the river isn't, due to the strong stream that it haves. It haves a total of eight cabins, which are the Fox cabin for the girls, the Owl cabin for the boys, the Boathouse, the Mess Hall and the Kitchen, the director's cabin and the infirmary. The showers are located near a big redwood tree. Near the director's cabin, there is a payphone. The summer camp earned it's name due to the impressive presence of fireflies during the night, and how the directors (specially Wayans) calls the staff and counselors, "fireflies" due to their guidance to the residents. Rules Barclay Wayans established a series of regulations that are based on the safety of the people's "light". * The residents in the camp must listen to the staff. * The girls shower in the morning. The boys shower in the evening. This same goes for the staff. * The Fox cabin is for the girls, while the Owl cabin is for the boys. * The children must go with a buddy to go into the lake. * For teenagers, they must abstain from sexual activity, and drugs are allowed only for personal use. * The counselors must guide the group and stay together in tours throughout the location, and always light the way in night tours. Residents Current Staff: * Barclay Wayans, camp owner, former camp counselor. * Howard Gibson, camp director of activities. * Matthew Barton, leading camp counselor. * Mary Jane Fitzgerald, camp counselor and nurse. * Ashley Murray, camp counselor. * William Sullivan, camp counselor. * Casey, camp counselor. * Jay Ambrose, camp counselor. * Howard Gibson, activities planner. * Emily, camp cook. * Andrew, camp janitor. Former Staff: * Henry Smith, former camp cook. * Charles Anderson, former owner. * * * * * * * Visitors: * The Eagle's Eye Club, fascist group. * Richard Ramirez, serial killer. * Alan Fitzgerald, detective. Notes - Category:Locations Category:Don't Let the Darkness Consume You